Just another day at the beach with the Senshi
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Senshi go to the beach in search of cute guys?  ONE/SHOT


**Important note: **This is probably the most random one shot I have ever written in my life. I started it months ago, back in the summer, while I was at the beach. Found it a few days ago, while I was browsing through my computer, and decided to finish it. The one shot focus more on Ami-chan, because I think she is hillarious when it comes to dealing with boys. Forgive the silliness, but I hope it makes you guys laugh as much as I did!

»«»«»«

**Just another day at the beach with the Sailor Senshi**

The melody created by the waves crashing against the shore was impossible to resist. Ami spread her arms wide and took a deep breath, welcoming the salty breeze that played with her blue locks.

"Come on, Ami-chan, or you'll fall behind!"

Ami opened her eyes and realized that her friends were already walking on the sand, trying to find the perfect spot. Sighing, she climbed down the steps and stopped at the end of the stairs to remove her shoes.

Rei was leading the way, closely followed by Makoto and Minako. Rei was walking with a confident stride, eyes scanning the horizon for an open space. Makoto and Minako were also looking around, but Ami was sure they were on the lookout for cute guys. And then, between her and the other girls, was Usagi, tugging along a very reluctant Mamoru. The blonde was also glancing around, but her alert posture meant she was making sure no one was eyeing her precious Mamo-chan. Ami giggled at the sight of them; Usagi looking around with hawk eyes and poor Mamoru dragging along with a mortified look.

Ami forced her legs to move faster so she could catch up with the other girls. Mamoru shot her a pleading look as she walked past, but Ami shook her head apologetically; she knew better than to come between those two. She approached Minako, who was saying: "This is a nightmare! Where are all the cute guys?" Makoto nodded her agreement vehemently.

Ami shook her head in amusement and commented: "There is a vacant spot there."

Rei stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "It doesn't look too bad… it's close enough to the water and there is enough room for all of us."

Ami nodded, but Makoto and Minako were both shaking their heads with a frown. "I think we should keep looking", Makoto stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Mako-chan, please tell me you don't want to keep looking because there aren't any cute boys around", Ami said in an exasperated tone.

Makoto blushed as she started to say: "Well… of course not. I mean-" She looked sideways at Minako, but the blonde's cheeks were even redder.

"It's decided then", Rei stated.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see Usagi and Mamoru approaching. The girl placed one hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun and surveyed the appointed area. "What do you think she is looking for?" Minako asked, elbowing Makoto. The tall girl opened her mouth to reply, but just then Usagi yelled, making them all jump in surprise. "Yes, it's perfect! No sexy girls in bikini to distract my Mamo-chan!" They all sweat dropped, but Mamoru was the one who looked more embarrassed. "_Usako_", he admonished.

"Let's go, guys!" Usagi chirped, disregarding their disapproving stares. Once again, she grabbed Mamoru's arm and started pulling him along. The others followed, shaking their heads in disbelief.

It wasn't long before they were comfortably sitting on their towels, enjoying the soft breeze that came from the sea. Ami retrieved a thick book from her bag and started reading.

"Come on, Ami-chan, you can't be serious. First day on the beach and you're already hiding behind a book?"

Ami sighed in resignation; she should have known this was coming. Without bothering to look at Rei, she replied: "Well, summer is no excuse to fall behind on our studies, Rei-chan. In fact, you should all-"

"Aye, aye, Ami-chan! Sadly, not all of us are as motivated as you", Minako interrupted, winking. "Besides, summer is all about sun, boys and… and…"

"And _boys_?" Makoto offered and they all laughed.

"Well, you girls can have all the boys, because I already have my Mamo-chan!" Usagi put in, smiling cheerfully as she rested her head on Mamoru's bare shoulder.

"Oi, Usako, you're clinging too much!" Mamoru protested, looking around uncomfortably, but no one seemed to be paying them attention.

"Why is she always reminding us that we don't have a boyfriend?" Rei hissed, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

Sensing danger, Ami lowered her book and yelled the first thing that came to mind: "Look at that cute guy over there!"

Her words had the desired effect. Four heads shot up at the same time and turned to look at the direction Ami was pointing. Usagi leaned forward, shielding her eyes eagerly. Mamoru cleared his throat and said in a barely contained voice: "I thought you were happy with your Mamo-chan…"

Usagi giggled, but her cheeks turned red. Waving her hand dismissively, she said: "Of course I am! I was just… hum… trying to help the girls!" She sat beside Mamoru, smiling tentatively, but he did not seem to be convinced.

Meanwhile, the other girls were staring about frantically, but it was clear they were disappointed. "Where is this guy after all?" Minako inquired, sitting back on the towel and resting her face between the palms of her hands.

"You must have missed him!" Ami replied, sighing in relief. At least Rei and Usagi hadn't started one of their infamous scenes. She returned her attention to the book and hoped things would stay quiet for a while.

Ami had her wish granted for five minutes.

Rei pulled her hair into a low ponytail and laid down on her towel, soaking up the sun. Minako kept scanning the horizon every other minute; just to make sure she didn't miss a thing.

Makoto crossed her arms behind her head and looked around at her friends; a small smile graced her features. Usagi was pulling Mamoru to his feet, asking him to build a sandcastle with her, and even though the young man seemed reluctant, he was gazing affectionately down at her. Makoto felt warmness burst in her chest as she watched them walking away, hand in hand. It was beyond her why Mamoru and Usagi worked as a couple, but they were happy and it showed. She sighed, feeling her memory stray to places she didn't want to revisit.

Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts, Makoto picked up the ball they always brought to the beach and tossed it at an unsuspecting Minako. As usual, Makoto hadn't considered her strength, and the ball hit Minako's forehead with a thud. The blue-eyed girl fell backwards with the impact, landing on her orange towel with a shriek.

Ami heard the commotion and lowered the book, staring around in confusion. Rei and Makoto were laughing so hard that their faces were turning red and Minako was straightening up, rubbing her forehead with a murderous look.

"_Mako-chan_", she hissed, picking up the ball with her right hand, while the other still clutched at her forehead.

_Oh, no_… Ami swallowed hard before saying: "Guys, please don't-" But it was too late.

With a devilish grin, Minako tossed the ball at Makoto, who ducked. Rei, who was sitting behind Makoto, took the blow in the face. Minako covered her mouth and Makoto whispered an _Oops_. "I am so going to get you for this!" Rei grunted, scrambling to her feet.

Ami sank deeper into her towel and shielded her face with the book; she just hoped she wouldn't get caught on the crossfire. Fortunately, her friends were already running along the beach, giggling and trying to hit each others with the ball. People shook their heads and complained as they ran past their towels, kicking up sand in every direction.

Ami watched them disappear and leaned back against her bag, hiding her face behind the book. The sun was warming up her body, but the constant breeze that came from the sea made it bearable. Soon, though, she would go for a dive; she could not wait to feel the waves brushing against her skin. Had Ami not been so concentrated on her book, she might have seen a young man laying his towel a short distance away from their belongings.

Meanwhile, Usagi was clapping excitedly as Mamoru tried his best to finish the sandcastle. Just as he was giving the final touches, Mamoru felt a hard shove against his back and fell forward. He struggled to find his balance but it was too late; he landed on the castle, which crumbled to the ground.

Rei, Minako and Makoto barely took notice of what they had caused and continued running along. Usagi yelled after them and got up to follow. When Mamoru finished wiping the sand off his eyes, he saw an infuriated Usagi pursuing three giggling girls.

"Wait up, you guys!" Usagi yelled, running clumsily through the maze of towels. Angry shouts followed them throughout the beach.

Mamoru shook his head and looked down at the now ruined sandcastle. Staring after the girls, he decided that Usagi would be busy for a while, so he headed for the water line.

Usagi ran until her lungs ached, calling for her friends, but they didn't slow down. They sped past their towels and continued on, much for Ami's relief. She propped the book against her knees and went back to her reading. For whatever reason, she just could not concentrate.

Giving it up as a bad job, Ami closed the book and put it aside. She immediately regretted her decision. A pair of hazel eyes was observing her closely. Ami felt her cheeks flush as she realized the owner of those hazel eyes was an attractive young man, roughly around her age.

He smiled at her and Ami smiled back politely, but that was all she could manage; she hastily picked up the book and held it in front of her eyes. Her hands were shaking slightly as she grabbed the hard cover and her heart was definitely beating faster. She just did not know how to act around boys.

A shadow fell upon the book and Ami looked up, startled. Mister Hazel Eyes was standing beside her towel, smiling a dazzling smile. Ami felt her breath get stuck on her throat.

"Hi", he simply said. His voice was low and slightly husky.

Ami swallowed hard as she replied: "Hello."

"That is a very interesting book", the boy commented.

"Have you- have you ever read it?"

"Oh yes, it's one of my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites too", Ami replied, smiling shyly.

"I'm Kazuki Hideki, by the way", he said, crouching and holding out a hand.

"I am Mizuno Ami", Ami replied, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kazuki-san."

"You too, Mizuno-san. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"Oh no, not at all." She watched as Kazuki sat cross-legged on the sand. "Hum… how did you come to read that book? Do you take an interest in Medicine?"

"Medicine is one of my passions", Kazuki answered, picking up a few sand grains and playing with them between his fingers. "For a while I thought I would become a doctor, but then changed my mind." Ami could tell there was a story behind his words. "What about you? Are you into Medicine?"

"Oh yes, I actually want to be a doctor", she replied excitedly.

Kazuki opened his mouth to say something, but just then the sailor senshi ran past, Usagi still at the rear and complaining. Ami blushed again, but she didn't have to worry; her friends were completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Your friends are quite enthusiastic, huh?" Kazuki said.

"A bit too much, sometimes", Ami said, covering her mortified face. Kazuki laughed at her behavior and Ami found herself laughing too. They continued talking for a while, until Kazuki finally rose and said he had to go. Ami rose too, trying to hide her disappointment for watching him go.

"Well, this was fun", Kazuki said, rubbing his head awkwardly.

Was it her, or was he actually reluctant to leave? "Yes, it was." She held out her hand and the young man shook it lightly. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Thank you, Mizuno-san." He turned to leave but then seemed to change his mind. "Hum… do you come here much?"

Ami intertwined her fingers and looked down as she replied: "Well, yes. My friends and I are on holiday here, so…"

"So maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yes, maybe…" Ami looked up in time to see him smiling hopefully. He walked back to his towel and rolled it, tossing it over his shoulder when he was done. Ami waved as he shot her one last look and he waved back.

She had just sat back when a defeated Usagi fell to her knees in her pink towel. "It's not fair, Ami-chan! They destroyed the castle Mamo-chan had built for me and then didn't let me play!" Ami chuckled as her friend sat with crossed arms and pouted.

"… and I thought he was cute, but then noticed he had these big teeth…" Minako was saying to Makoto and Rei as they neared.

"You meanies!" Usagi exploded, but her friends only laughed and sat on their respective towels.

"How was the walk? Did you find any cute guys?" Ami asked innocently.

Minako sighed dramatically and held her hands up in defeat. "Not one, Ami-chan, not one!"

Ami nodded solemnly, but her cheeks were unusually red and her eyes refused to meet theirs.

"Ami-chan…" Rei started, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you not telling us?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on her; Ami shrunk under her friends' inquisitive stares. "Well… hum… I met this guy…"

"What? Where? When?" Makoto questioned, biting her nails.

"He was sitting close by and-" Four pair of eyes looked around frantically, so she hurried on. "But he is gone now, girls."

Minako knelt in front of Ami and grabbed her hands. "Tell me… was he cute?" Oh dear, was she really batting her lashes?

The other girls edged closer and Ami gulped. "Well, yes-"

"Oh life, cruel life!" Minako wailed, slamming a hand to her forehead.

"Did he have friends?" Makoto asked, elbowing Minako out of the way.

"I don't-"

"Do you think he'll be back?" Rei inquired, shoving Makoto in the process.

"I don't-"

"Will you see him again?" Usagi said, trying to squeeze past the other girls.

Mamoru stopped walking as he approached the towels. His eyes widened incredulously as he saw the girls gathered around a terrified-looking Ami; they were pestering her with loud questions and comments.

As he watched, Usagi turned around and found him there. She got up and ran to him, jumping into his unprepared arms. Mamoru tried to catch his balance as he held her awkwardly with one arm. "Where have you been, Mamo-chan? And why are you wet?" she asked, running a hand through his dripping hair. "You went for a dive and didn't take me with you!"

"Don't be mad, Usako", he replied at once. "We'll go for a dive and then I'll build you a really big castle." He hoped that was enough to appease her anger. It was.

"Yays!" Usagi chirped, jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's go, let's go", she chanted, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Mamoru sighed as he allowed Usagi to lead the way.

Just another day at the beach with the Sailor Senshi.

**The End!**


End file.
